Love in the Moonlight
by Lillian Jordan
Summary: What happens when an American transfer student arrives at Hogwarts he has a massive secret. Will it be reviled? What happens when he falls for Hermione. Will his secret stop him from admitting it to her? *I only own the OC I don't own anyone else*
1. Chapter 1

The short black haired werewolf sat alone on the ledge that overlooked a small city that he once called home he knew that he had no place there not anymore. Not after what happened to him just over five years ago when he was on a camping trip, he remembers that day perfectly and each night it haunted his dreams.

His glossy black orbs looked down as if he was reliving his past, with his step-father that once loved him before he turned into a monster. If his mother was alive would she have thrown him out? Would she have disowned him? Would she have stopped his step-father in throwing me out? The questions swirled around in his head. He knew that he had been thinking about it a few times over the last couple of months but, he was always so curious if she would have put a stop to it.

His step-father was a complicated man he was a politician for the Magical Congress. Even though a high amount of people were supportive of werewolves and believed that they had a place in the Wizarding Community he didn't think that they belonged in it. His step-father had taken it upon himself to try to make a new law where all of the half-breeds were sent to Azkaban for life just because they were different than most wizards.

"Samuel," the black furred wolf heard the feminine voice in his head. At first, he had no idea who it was and lowered himself to get into attack mode ready to pounce.

However, he rose when he saw a snow white-furred wolf walking towards him. Their piercing sea-green eyes stared into him like it was trying to figure something out. To most people, the wolf looked beautiful but, to Samuel, it was an another story entirely. "Samuel," the feminine voice invaded his mind once again a bit more eager. Samuel quickly shook his head like he was getting out a trance and spoke.

"What do you want Elizabeth?" Samuel snapped in her head. The young wolf looked offended but let out a sigh sort of knowing that she interrupted his thoughts. "You need to come back Jonathan is asking for you. It sounds like it is urgent." Elizabeth slightly on edge on how he would react. Samuel nodded his dog-like head and, he took off running towards the camp. Unknowing what is about to happen is going to change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Across the seas, on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole Devon, England laid an oddly shaped house, there was a small yard situated at the front, with a small garage. A dusty, worn out sigh dug into the ground which you could faintly make out read "The Burrow."

Inside there was a small living room which barely sat seven people.

There was a small sofa pushed up against a wooden worn out bookshelf with an armchair which laid across from it had an old orange throw placed over it . Up against one wall was a large fireplace with moving pictures of the owners and their children. Pushed against the wall just as you walked into the living room there was an old style grandfather clock but, instead of telling time it was enchanted with a picture of each other the Weasley family where they were and if they were in danger or not.

Within the room, a young witch was standing with her arms folded. She had long brown curly hair and brown eyes which flooded with anger. Across from her sat a red-headed boy. His stormy blue eyes trailed on her with his face going as red as his hair.

"I seriously cannot believe that you are angry about this!" The young witch snapped. "I told you, I needed time! That I wasn't ready!"

"Time? I have given you nothing but time! All we do is make-out and, to be honest with you it's boring!" The young wizard fought back. The young let out a scream off frustration, she then started to rub her temple and let out some deep breaths.

"Look, Ron, I love you so much it hurts. But, I can't do this. I want you to be happy but, I know you want that. But, I can't not until I am ready," She said a lot calmly.

"Hermione, you right look what I said that was unfair to you. Can you forgive me?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione's frown soon subsided into a small smile and, she nodded her head while walking over to Ron. He also let his frown slip and held out his arms for her. She let out a sigh as she sat on his knee and brought her mouth to his. They both loved each other and, they both knew that.

They stayed like this for a couple of more minutes before an overexcited Molly walked into the room. To Hermione, Molly was like her second mother. She loved her with all her heart.

"I am so happy that you two have stopped arguing. Now come on we have to get to Diagon Alley," Molly said and then rushed out of the room to grab her traveling cloak.


End file.
